This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of nectarine, Prunus persica var. nucipersica cv. ‘Sunectwentytwo’. The new variety was first hybridized in 2003 and selected in 2005 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘NE546’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ is characterized by early harvest and large sized fruit.
The seed parent is ‘NE117’ (unpatented Sun World nectarine), and the pollen parent is bulked pollen of several unpatented low chill Sun World nectarine selections. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2003, with the date of planting of the progeny being February 2004, and the date of first flowering being February 2005. The new nectarine variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in May 2005, by budding.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘NE117’, in that the new variety ripens about fourteen days earlier than ‘NE117’.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ has a similar ripening time as ‘April Glo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,305), but is larger in size, about 70 mm versus 62 mm for ‘April Glo’. The new variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ is similar in appearance and shape to ‘Zee Fire’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501), but harvests fourteen days earlier.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentytwo’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding.